Brand New Acquaintances
by VanillaChocolateSwirl
Summary: When the Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai tennis regulars are sent to an all girls school as part of a school program for that school, what will happen? who are these girls? is everything going to be all right? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis

This school is called Sekiei Academy, an all girls school for girls everywhere, yes this is an all girl's school for foreign and local girls, but this year, the principal's little brother arranged a little surprise for them all, twenty-five boys are coming as part of a program for the girls to get to know boys, but with the boys quickly gaining fangirls, what will happen? Why the tennis players? And in the end, will they fall in love with each other? These are the girl tennis regulars as Sekiei's rules are to have more then enough members for any co-curricular activities and so this tennis club has twenty regulars. Current school population for middles school is 2,500 students and more and the Japanese girls don't overpower the foreign girls. That's a lot of fangirls, but at least these girls aren't.

**Vanessa Liu (Liu Xiao Mai)**: from Taipei, Taiwan and 14 years old, she has brown-dark brown hair and dark teal eyes. She's the captain of the girls' tennis team, she orders with authority, very calm and will not lose it unless provoked, and she is easily provoked when you hurt any of her teammates, not a big fan of boys going to the school because she is used to the girls around her and no boys. Her father was a former pro in swimming and her mother a former pro in high jumping, with their help in her training. Vanessa is a dangerous opponent on the courts. She is also part of the swim team and high jump team though, she focuses on tennis more.

**Tatiana Von Herzon**: from Munich, Germany and also 14 years old, she has dark red hair and viridian eyes. She's the vice captain and is an extremely intelligent girl since her mother is an astrophysicist and her father is a rocket scientist, she wants to be both and uses another kind of data tennis style, she is technical and logical but at the same time acts like an older sister figure to the rest of her teammates. She also joined the science club that focuses on outer space in their school.

**Pamela Martinez**: from Barcelona, Spain, she has jet black hair and light amber eyes, and 14 years old. She joined the tennis team because she wanted too. The most powerful player in the tennis team because her father is a power trainer. She is headstrong and competitive and she isn't afraid to voice out her opinions. Her style of tennis does not only focus on power though, she is also very alert. Despite these, she likes just looking at calm scenery and loves drawing or painting it as she wants to be an architect in the future.

**Ota Yumika**: from Osaka, Japan, she has dark brown hair and golden yellow eyes and she is 14 years old. She joined two clubs, the tennis and dance clubs. She is a dare-devil, isn't afraid to try anything new and has a fearless aura. She is an acro dancer and so her style of tennis is like Kikumaru's and Mukahi's, only she is much more flexible, and a volley specialist like Marui and Jirou, but also a net player. She is the most daring member of the team and also likes eating weird food.

**Oh Yun Hye**: from Incheon, South Korea, she has medium golden brown hair and dark turquoise eyes, also 14 years old. She also joined the tennis club and dance club but she is a break dancer. She is a hip hop girl, very creative especially in graffiti and is easygoing and laidback but not in terms of physical attitude. Her style of tennis is baseline break dancing as she uses her break dancing moves to hit back balls even in the hardest situations. It is impossible to collect her data because she is always unpredictable.

**Ridley Larson**: from Melbourne, Australia, she has dark violet hair and amber eyes, also 14 years old. She is elegant, lady-like and gives of a graceful aura, but when she and Lorraine clash, she will fight back. She plays the piano and is part of the orchestra club. Her style of tennis is graceful and elegant, all of her moves don't require her to act to rash and she always keeps a calm aura no matter what the situation. She is the calmest of all of her teammates, often ending her clashes with Lorraine if she feels the need too.

**Lorraine Rogers**: from Los Angeles, U.S.A., she has dirty blond hair and dark magenta eyes and is 14 years old. She is spontaneous, very sociable and a gossip love, which is why she always has fights with Ridley because Ridley ridicules her love for gossip and the fact that she doesn't think with before she speaks too much. Although despite those traits, she loves Paleontology, especially dinosaurs as her parents are paleontologist. Her style of tennis includes being one of the most aggressive players of the team as she ALWAYS makes smashes that cannot be returned at all. She gives off a friendly aura even when playing.

**Juliet Lefebvre**: from Paris, France, she has incredibly light platinum blond hair and dark turquoise eyes and is 14 years old. She is a girl who loves drama and dreams to be an actress one day. She joined the tennis club because she wanted too and is part of the drama or theatre club. She also loves matchmaking and love stories but does not like to flirt at all, as she has already found her soulmate, as she says and she is not one to betray one's trust and loyalty. Her style of tennis is switch personality, which is all an act, she will often act like her opponents which annoys them to no end, very few people are not affected by her tactics.

**Sheila Bianchi**: from Milan, Italy, she has dark fire-y orange hair and turquoise eyes and is also 14 years old. She loves playing the guitar and drums and is part of the school's band club and is a representative for such. She is also a great singer at that. She loves composing songs and writing stories and is part of the school's newspaper staff, she is quiet around those she does not know too well but she actually talks when she's around people she knows, she is always seen typing on her laptop or tablet pc or macbook or netbook… so she usually does not know what's happening around her. Her style of tennis is pulling people into her rhythm and manipulating them from there on and very few people have found ways to get out of it.

**Megan Bach**: from Toronto, Canada, she has dark brown hair and celadon green eyes and 14 years old. She joined the tennis team because her pastime sports are ice hockey and tennis, she joined both clubs. She is a clever, quick-witted and sly which is why she is the trickiest player on the team. She always wears a smirk on her face she is in the chess club too. She often uses the chess board to invent tactics and strategies in the courts or rink and she sometimes conveys ice hockey in tennis and vise versa.

**Mia Bax**: from Auckland, New Zealand, she has dark red-brown hair and sky blue eyes, also 14 years old. She joined the tennis club because like Megan, it is one of her pastime sports, the other would be rugby. She is outgoing, and seems like she is always in an adrenaline rush, and fearless, she uses her surroundings to her advantage and it is extremely hard to let a ball get past her and nothing can blow her racket out of her hand. She doesn't just rely on her instincts though, often before matches she takes photos or videos of her opponents and studies them, she is in the AV club actually, and then combines them for her advantage.

**Ashleigh Genevieve Granger**: from London, England and is 13 years old, she has platinum blond hair that turns to dark brown going down and light gray eyes. She joined the tennis team because her first prioritized sport is tennis, but she also joined other clubs like biology and woodshop. She is an energetic, happy-go-lucky girl and doesn't like looking at the negative side of things. A little side note about the Granger family, they are incredibly successful scholars on all fields and their companies are incredibly massive but unlike her sisters, she isn't that exposed yet to the business world and so is still quite naïve but only to those she trust, betray her trust and it'll take months before she can forgive you.

**Allison Gabriella Granger**: from Glasgow, Scotland and is also 13 years old, same hairstyle as Ashleigh but she has purple eyes, she is younger then Ashleigh and they are not twins-twins, they were born on the same year but on very different dates. Unlike Ashleigh, she joined the tennis club because their mother was a star there and she didn't want to let her down, her first prioritized sport is actually horseback riding, and yes they have a club for that which she also joined, she also joined the mental math club and orchestra where she plays the violin and is the lead. Opposite of Ashleigh, she is calm, cool and collected and doesn't care what happens to her, but if anyone dares to hurt her friends and family, she will hunt them down and personally make sure they get what they deserve, and no one wants to see that again if they witness it only once. She is more exposed to the business world and so is able to think fast in ANY situation, the most analytical member of the team and she usually makes the set list.

**Angelina Giselle Granger**: from Belfast, Northern Ireland and is also 13 years old, born on the same year but not twins-twins as are her sisters, has the same hair as her sisters but has teal eyes. She is the youngest of them but unlike her sister Ashleigh, Angelina is calm, cool and but sometimes cheerful and jovial, and unlike her sister Allison, she will hurt anyone who dares to threaten her or her family and friends, but like Allison she joined the tennis club even though it is not her prioritized sport. Her prioritized sport would be figure skating and yes she is in that club as well. She joined the science club that focuses on plants and the marching band where she plays the trumpet, first line. She is also exposed to the business world like her sister Ashleigh but is more mellow, the most ruthless member of the team on courts because she does not tolerate losing at all, but only for her.

**Casey Isabella Parker**: from Sydney, Australia, she has light brown hair and dark violet eyes, also 13 years old. She joined the tennis team the moment she enrolled in the school. She is a girl, who will stand-up for anyone when she knows they are right and she will not go down without a fight, she plays soccer as well and so is incredibly fast on the court and has a somewhat acrobatic play in her style, she also joined their schools show choir club and also the debate club for her inability to lose when she knows what's right.

**Kelly Elizabeth Sawyer**: from New York City, U.S.A., she has blond hair and dark indigo eyes, also 13 years old. She joined the tennis team the moment she stepped foot in the courts. She is a fashionista, as she is part of the fashion club of the school and helps the school with uniforms and such and she is part of the schools sewing club, but she's a neat freak who likes everything to be organized all the time. She is also in the archery club and has the most pinpoint accuracy in the tennis team because of it, normally doesn't want to get into fights, but she will if you mess with her.

**Harada Hinata**: from Tokyo, Japan, she has medium brown hair and light brown eyes and is 13 years old. She joined the tennis team as one of her extra-curricular activities. She enjoys cooking and baking and is in those clubs, she is very kindhearted and soft-spoken but she will stand up for what is right, albeit reluctantly sometimes. Her style of tennis is aggressive baseliner despite those traits, she prefers to attack but is still soft-spoken, and she makes the most aces (serve and return) in the tennis team. Her parents are five-star chef (father) and baker (mother), which is where she got her talent from.

**Han Hyi Jeong**: from Seoul, South Korea, she has dark peach-orange (not a redhead!) hair and chocolate brown eyes, also 13 years old. She joined the tennis team same reason as Hinata. She is the medic of the team as she creates drinks or provides medicine fore them, but they don't taste bad. She also makes sure they are all in the right condition and she is usually the one to check their injuries. Her style of tennis is serve and volley and she paralyzes her opponents because of her ice cold style of play as most opponents do not want to mess with her bad side. She values peace and tranquility and rarely shows her violent side to others, she only shows sympathy to her friends and family despite being a future doctor and will often act cold and crude to others, but she still cares all the same. She also joined the chemistry club. Her parents are top-class doctors. (Father is department of diagnostic medicine chief and mother is head of the ER).

**Yan Fu Chen**: from Hong Kong, she has dark raven black-brown hair and bright blue eyes and is also 13 years old. She joined the tennis team for the same reason as the previous two. But she also loves technology as she is part of the techno club in their school, always seen with her laptop that has a camera on it analyzing things that she wants to know more about, the second data tennis player on the team only her style consists of major analyzing thanks to her trusty laptop. Thanks to her needing to always concentrate on her laptop, she developed a keen alertness to everything. She avoids accidents even without batting an eyebrow. She is quiet but will put aside everything to save a friend in need.

**Uchiha Rima**: born in Bern, Switzerland, but is Japanese, the super girl rookie, she's arrogant but cares for her senpai all the same, but she has a play style where she is all over the place, even if the ball is to high, skidding or whatever. She is also stubborn but her teammates treat her like the baby of the team, namely because she is. (Not she will make an appearance in later chapters)

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis**

"25 boys?"

"Yes."

"But why do they have to be tennis players?"

"Because the school agreed to it, the girl's tennis team is the most prided of all."

"But" "No buts!"

"…. Ah, eh, Fine."

"Good." And the man grinned maniacally.

* * *

"What the hell is with that man?" Pamela shuddered.

"Argh, this is too stupid, we don't need boys!" Vanessa groaned.

"Hmm, agreed on that, I curse the fact that he's the younger brother of the principal." Tatiana grumbled.

"Well, we're nineteen and they're twenty-five we are so out numbered." Lorraine scoffed.

"I think Juliet is happy about all this." Mia snickered.

"HELL NO, have you seen the Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai tennis regulars? Two of them are to stoic for their own good, even with their friends, some worry too much, I think four or five are sadist, and some are egoistical!" Juliet said in one breath.

"My data." Fu Chen explained.

"Aah." The regulars understood now on how Juliet knew all that.

"Hey, they have a great trickster too." Megan smirked, looking at Tatiana's data.

"Huh, Fu Chen's data is much more specific, mine are simply researches." Tatiana nodded.

"But it's true, Niou Masaharu is from Rikkai, the trickster, and Tezuka Kunimitsu ring a bell Tatiana?" Fu Chen asked.

"Hmm, Munich, he was my friend back in the rehab center." Tatiana confirmed.

"Good then, my data is correct."

"Fu Chen still likes correcting her data even though it's already flawless." Ashleigh said and then glomped her friend.

"Leigh." Allison and Angelina sighed.

"Huh, what Ally, Angie?" Ashleigh asked, dumbfounded.

"Forget it." The two sisters just smiled at their sisters who just turned back to being all happy.

"Vanessa you shouldn't explode too much." Ridley reminded her.

"She's right" Sheila agreed.

"You'll get wrinkles you know." Yumika chuckled.

"UWAAH!"

"Chill Vanessa." Yun Hye sighed.

"Hmm, this way right?" Kelly asked.

"Yeahp, I'm pretty sure." Casey nodded.

"Well you're probably right." Hinata smiled.

"She is." Hyi Jeong affirmed.

"Okay, ready?" Vanessa asked after taking a deep breath.

"…Yes…"

* * *

"So you might want to run when you see a bunch of other girls." Pamela continued to inform.

"Yeah, they're extremely loud and fast and you wouldn't want the teachers to scold you." Tatiana continued.

"After that hope you don't get Mr. Nakamura's, Mr. Davis, Mrs. Lee 2, Mr. Fujiwari in the classes you will take in this school, you are required to take three math and science courses, English, Literature, Social Studies, History is separated from Social Studies in this school so yeah, in your case you are required to take Japanese and your teachers will be Japanese except for the English teacher." Vanessa added.

"Also extra-curricular activities or co-curricular activities whichever is fine. You need to sign up for them, all students are required to take at least three athletics and arts programs and also three extra academics programs." Ridley continued. (Not all are at the intros because you will find them out as the story goes)

"Yumika and Hinata are probably going to some of your classes since they also have Japanese teachers, the rest of us are different, it's your choice though, you can choose whichever teacher if you prove you are extremely fluent with whatever language he is fluent in, like most of us." Mia notified.

"I'm pretty sure all of you are joining the tennis club?" Ashleigh confirmed and the boys all nodded.

"Okay, we cleared some space up for you, and no you will not be with any girls." Fu Chen intercepted the guys when they were going to ask.

"Hmm, we already showed you all the facilities." Mia mumbled.

"I guess that raps it up." Juliet finished.

"Well, that's it, good luck!" and the girls left.

"They're efficient." Yanagi commented.

"This school is totally awesome!" Eiji and Momo cheered.

"Sugee~" Jirou cheered, he was awake the whole time for once.

"Well, we better look at the courses and such." Then they realized they didn't know where they were supposed to go.

"Straight, right, left then it's the big door at the end of the hallway." Ally and Angie appeared out of nowhere.

"Eh?"

"Go before it's too late." The two girls sighed.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

"Room 311, 312, 313 ah 314." Five guys nodded. When they opened the doors, most of the girls were about to squeal, but the teacher for this class shut them up with a raising of an eyebrow and proceeded to introduce the boys.

"You must be Kikumaru Eiji, Shishido Ryou, Niou Masaharu, Mukahi Gakuto and Marui Bunta." The teacher greeted.

"Hai."

"Okay, class you know who they are as I just said their names, you are very lucky Lorraine takes this class and welcome to English III class room 314, take your seats near Lorraine since I think you do not want to be bombarded with questions by these girls." The teacher inquired.

"Hai!"

"By the way, my name is Ms. Scott.

* * *

"236 and 237." This time four guys were there.

"Ah, you must be the new students, Momoshiro Takeshi, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Kirihara Akaya and Kaido Kaoru, I am Mr. Sakamoto, you're teacher for History, Hinata is here so I suggest you sit near her unless you want the girls chasing you around." The teacher chuckled.

"HAI!" the four went to their seats.

"Well come too History II room 237, as I was saying…"

* * *

"Finally lunch." The boys sighed.

"Finding our ways around the school was a mind-wrecker." Momo sighed.

"Ah, there you are." Pamela came up to them.

"Huh, what is it?"

"Didn't you check your schedule? Oh yeah, tennis practice is at four thirty later just here to remind you that some of you have classes starting at 1:00 and its 12:45." Then she left.

"Ah advance calculus." Tezuka confirmed, checking his schedule.

"Advance?"

"Hmm, I have advance trigonometry." Atobe stood up then left.

"Hmm, advance geometry, well goodbye." Yukimura left.

"As expected of buchou." The others were wide-eyed.

"Saa, I have advance physics." Fuji bade them goodbye.

"Ah, I have advance chemistry." Oshitari also left.

"Hmm, advance biology." Sanada just walked away.

"Them too…"

The day passed and the boys went off to the tennis courts with Megan and Mia leading them.

"Hmm, you are all here, okay Vanessa won't kill us." Mia chuckled.

"Hmm, I wonder what she'll make us do though." Megan smirked.

"The smirk of the devil, please don't tell me you're." Mia sighed and ignored her.

"What? I'm just thinking of something." Megan just kept on smirking while Mia sighed at her best friend's creepiness.

"We're here." Mia announced.

"Ah, you're finally here, I arranged practice matches with the boys" Vanessa explained.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Well, I'll tell you the first four matches in the next chapter.

Megan vs. Yanagi

Mia vs. Jirou

Juliet vs. Yagyuu

Sheila vs. Choutarou

I'll save the better line-ups for later chapters, just for climaxes.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis **

"WHAT!"

"Yes, I figured it would help us out." Tatiana cut in, she's the vice captain of the tennis team by the way.

"Well, I agreed because it would be awesome." Pamela smiled, she's the treasurer.

"W-WHAT?"

"Megan, Mia, Juliet, Sheila you four are going to be the first matches we will hold, it's a good thing this gym is like a stadium with four courts, the rest of you sit, who wants to be umpire?" Vanessa asked them all.

"Except for Yanagi, Jirou, Yagyuu and Ohtori and said girls." Pamela reminded.

"I will." Lorraine volunteered with Ashleigh while Marui and Mukahi were assigned by their captains.

"OKAY, court 1 is Megan and Yanagi, court 2 is Mia and Jirou, court 3 is Juliet and Yagyuu, court 4 is Sheila and Ohtori." And with that, the rest of them sat down.

"I almost for got, no tie-breakers and serving rules apply." Vanessa added.

"Ladies first." Some of the boys insisted.

"Fine, ladies first it is." Vanessa rolled her eyes

* * *

Court 1

"One set match, no tie-breaks, Megan to serve!" Ashleigh announced.

"Nice to meet you." Megan then smirked and served a normal serve… NOT.

"210 kph serve." Yanagi concluded.

"Say hello to Breakaway." Megan smiled as it twisted around his legs, making him lose his balance.

"Pulling out the big guns already?" Pamela chuckled.

"Why would I go easy?" Megan smirked.

* * *

Court 2

"One set match, no tiebreak, Mia to serve!" Lorraine announced.

"Hah!" Mia served and Jirou returned it. Jirou hit a magic volley soon after and Mia suddenly appeared out of nowhere and lobbed it back to the baseline.

"S-Sugee~"

"Going more than half already?" Lorraine asked.

"I don't let a ball out of my sight or grasp." Mia shrugged.

* * *

Court 3

"You're pretty good Yagyuu-kun." Juliet commented when he hit laser beam.

"Game Yagyuu! 4 games to 3!"

"But are you poker-faced enough." Juliet smirked and switched personalities.

"Adieu." Juliet kept on a stoic face.

* * *

Court 4

"Ikyuunyuukon!" and Ohtori's serve hit the net.

"Double fault, game Sheila, 4 games all!"

"It's too late Ohtori-kun, you just got pulled into my rhythm." Sheila smirked inwardly.

* * *

"Well, the Deviant Trickster, Mystic Resister, Altered Impersonator and Rhythm Manipulator are almost going all out for once." Tatiana smirked.

"F-Four double faults." Shishido gaped.

"Eh, she copied Yagyuu." Niou stared wide-eyed.

"Breakaway?" Kirihara asked.

"In Ice Hockey, breakaway's are not allowed, but Megan was able to device something up in tennis, and its allowed." Fu Chen explained.

"She countered Jirou-senpai's magic volley." Hiyoshi stated.

"She's not one to give in." Fu Chen continued.

* * *

Court 1

"Game Yanagi, six games to five!" Ashleigh announced.

"You're Cicada caught me by surprise." Megan was still smirking.

"So did you're serve."

"I think it's time." Megan muttered to herself, and then she served, not the breakaway since she fell on her shoulder a few minutes ago.

"Hah!" Yanagi hit it and Megan volleyed to the net, Yanagi ran and volleyed back, but it hit the net.

"W-What the?"

"Welcome to my labyrinth." And true enough, Yanagi felt like he was in a maze full of booby traps.

"S-She activated the labyrinth." Vanessa eyes widened.

"Looks like this Yanagi guy is good, but is he good enough to avoid this?" Pamela muttered.

Every shot and Yanagi felt like it wasn't going to go in, like he was hesitating to hit even though it's a lob or a simple drive, as if there was no escaping, at all.

"It's over." Megan finished with a smash right in front of him while Yanagi looked terrified because to him it felt like the ball was going to smash right through anything.

"Six games all!" Ashleigh announced and she jumped down.

"Hn, you were pretty good with me having to activate my labyrinth." Megan shook hands with him.

"W-What was that?"

"It felt like a trick noh." Megan smiled and motioned for him to go back to the bleachers.

"R-Right."

"To bad Megan can't use it all the time." Ridley muttered and no one heard her, but the girls knew.

* * *

Court 2

"Sugee~!" Jirou cheered every time Mia was able to return any of his shots.

"You're volleys aren't bad either, amazing control." Mia commented.

"But you are so sugee~!"

"This game will be a tie." Mia sighed dejectedly but smiled, Jirou was leading because some of his volleys were just too far to reach.

"How do you know?" Jirou asked, confused.

"Divination." Mia smiled and served.

"Mia's divination has appeared, and it's settled." Tatiana smiled.

"This Jirou guy must also be good if Mia activated this." Pamela smirked. True enough, Jirou felt like he was standing on a symbol, like a range of what he's going to do and where's he's going to move. He didn't get to return the serve because he was shocked. Shot after shot no matter how Jirou hits it, as long as Mia's shots are in the symbol, Mia hits it no matter where, and every time her shots went of the large symbol that was circle and had an eight point star in the middle that had lines he wouldn't be able to hit it and Mia gets the point, finally Mia lobbed and he was too far to return it.

"Six games all!"

"T-That was awesome." Jirou stammered.

"Felt like I resisted everything huh?" Mia smiled at him.

"Sugee~, that was awesome, you are sugee~ Ta-No-C!" Jirou cheered.

"Too bad she might injure herself if she uses it too much." Lorraine muttered and no one heard her, but the girls knew.

* * *

Court 3

Yagyuu inside, was feeling extremely aggravated by the fact she was able to copy him in such a short amount of time, every move, expression and even laser beam, even her voice changed.

"She an actress, that's what she does." Yumika chuckled.

"Yagyuu-kun, I'm disappointed, you can copy Niou-kun well and you're getting aggravated?" Juliet stated in a Yagyuu like manner.

"…"

"It takes you how many months doesn't it, shocked I can copy you even you're attitude and voice in a few minutes?" Juliet asked, switching personalities.

"W-What the?"

"The gentleman right Yagyuu-kun? I guess I'll be the Lady." Juliet switched again.

"While there are a variety of copycat players, Juliet's not, she switches from time to time to annoy her opponents, even someone as stoic as Kabaji-kun would be affected." Ashleigh stated, looking over at said person noticing he was getting fidgety.

"A person suddenly switching personalities is new, in just a split-second even." Yukimura commented.

"Juliet is like that, that's her versatility." Vanessa smiled.

"You're biggest enemy is yourself, she just puts her own twist to it." Juliet won her match, Yagyuu sighed but it was a great match anyways.

"That was awesome Yagyuu-kun! I'm sorry I impersonated you" Juliet congratulated and bounced on her heels, she's back to being Juliet.

"Ah, thank you and its okay."

"Yagyuu lost…"

"Its okay, Juliet was never an easy opponent to begin with, switching from time to time and feeling as if you're that easy to be copied and feeling vulnerable because of it." Vanessa explained.

"It's all right Yagyuu-kun, even Genichirou would've had a hard time." Yukimura patted on the back.

"Hai Buchou."

"Yeahgyuu, don't worry about it." Niou patted his partners back.

"Yeah." Marui smiled and popped a bubble.

"Yagyuu-senpai, that was still cool, I would've gone into devil mode." Kirihara laughed sheepishly while the other Rikkai regulars smiled.

"Renji you too, it must've felt weird." Yukimura looked at him.

"It did, quite a trickster like Niou." Yanagi stated.

"Puri." Niou smirked.

* * *

Court 4

"How come the neo scud serve won't work?" Shishido stated.

"He just got pulled in to her rhythm."

"Huh?"

"Sorry Ohtori-kun, but I have to do this because I have no chance of returning you're neo scud serve." Sheila apologized then continued to move in her own rhythm.

"It's okay, it's part of the game." Ohtori smiled.

"Very few people can get out of her rhythm once she pulls them in, after all she controls the game from there." Yun Hye commented and true enough, the game was over.

"I'm sorry for manipulating you." Sheila apologized.

"So that's what the feeling was." Ohtori drawled in realization.

"Let's go."

"Ohtori, that was good." Atobe congratulated.

"Choutarou, you okay?" Shishido asked.

"Hai Buchou, Shishido-san."

"That must've been hard, a rhythm you don't even know." Hiyoshi commented.

"Ohtori, ganbatte next time!" Mukahi high-five'd with him.

"Hai!"

"Jirou is never upset." Atobe sighed when he's singles two player was jumping around.

"Neh, neh Shishido, she's also fast at catching balls like you!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Che, geki dasa."

* * *

"All right, next would be Ridley, Lorraine, Ashleigh and Fu Chen." Vanessa announced.

"Ridley will be going against Momoshiro, Lorraine against Kaido, Ashleigh, against Shishido and Fu Chen against Niou." Tatiana announced.

"I'll be the umpire for Ashleigh's match." Vanessa declared, going to court 3.

"I'll be the umpire for Fu Chen's." Tatiana went off.

"I call Lorraine's/Ridley's." Kelly and Casey chorused, yes the girls will be umpires for all four matches.

* * *

Court 1

"One set match, Ridley to serve!" Casey announced.

"The Complex Duchess, I wonder if she'll go all out." Pamela muttered.

* * *

Court 2

"Triceratops!" and Lorraine's serve went pass Kaido.

"F-Fshuuu"

"Kaido-kun, don't be so scary." Lorraine smiled at him, her friendly aura surfacing.

"The Mesozoic Specialist." Yumika smirked.

"All her moves are based on Dinosaur names, not to mention her techniques are as rash as some of the biggest or most vicious of them." Yun Hye chuckled.

* * *

Court 3

"Geki dasa." Shishido muttered as he chased the balls.

"Gotcha." Ashleigh smiled and bounced the ball on the net and it landed on Shishido's side.

"Ashleigh, has the longest stamina out of all of us." Kelly muttered.

"The Vigorous Estelle."

* * *

Court 4

"Looks like my data was correct about you." Fu Chen commented on Niou.

"Smart girl." Niou smirked.

"The Chief of Data is not someone who gets tricked easily." Vanessa commented, looking over at her match before concentrating on Ashleigh's match.

* * *

Those are the next four matches.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis**

* * *

Court 1

"One set match, Ridley to serve!" Casey announced.

"The Complex Duchess, I wonder if she'll go all out." Pamela muttered.

* * *

Court 2

"Triceratops!" and Lorraine's serve went pass Kaido.

"F-Fshuuu"

"Kaido-kun, don't be so scary." Lorraine smiled at him, her friendly aura surfacing.

"The Mesozoic Specialist." Yumika smirked.

"All her moves are based on Dinosaur names, not to mention her techniques are as rash as some of the biggest or most vicious of them." Yun Hye chuckled.

* * *

Court 3

"Geki dasa." Shishido muttered as hit the ball. (Correction for previous chapter)

"Gotcha." Ashleigh smiled and bounced the ball on the net and it landed on Shishido's side.

"Ashleigh, has the longest stamina out of all of us." Kelly muttered.

"The Vigorous Estelle."

* * *

Court 4

"Looks like my data was correct about you." Fu Chen commented on Niou.

"Smart girl." Niou smirked.

* * *

Court 1

"Momoshiro-kun, I already told you your dunk smash won't work." Ridley sighed Momo hit it again and she returned with grace and elegancy and it landed at the back.

"How can you do that?" Momoshiro exclaimed, annoyed.

"Too bad Momoshiro-san doesn't know Ridley's techniques." Mia chuckled.

"The Complex Duchess, FEEDS off her opponents anxiety and aggravation. " Pamela stated.

"Her naturally calm aura helps A LOT, not everyone can pull it off like her, because once you get annoyed with Ridley in a match, you won't stop." Megan smirked.

"Game Ridley, 5 games to 3" Casey declared.

"UWAAAAAH!" Momoshiro shouted.

* * *

Court 2

"Tornado snake!"

"Parasaurolophus." Lorraine uttered and she smashed the tornado snake.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU SMASH A TORNADO SNAKE?" a lot of the boys exclaimed.

"It turns, so she hits it at its highest point, enough to cancel the spin, and smash it with no chance of returning it." Yun Hye explained while looking as chill as ever.

"T-That's possible?" Inui asked.

"For Lorraine, ANY kind of smash is possible. The Mesozoic Specialist makes it feel like you're back when dinosaur's roamed the earth with her unbelievable smashes." Megan snickered.

"Kaido Kaoru is way out of her level since she has after all beaten Higa Chuu's Kai Yuujirou in a practice match before." Pamela scoffed. The boys stared wide-eyed.

"She smashed the Viking Horn and Kai Yuujirou was finished." She explained all the while smirking.

"Game Lorraine, six games to four!"

* * *

Court 1 again

"Momoshiro-kun, like I said, if you continue to get agitated like that, it won't help you one bit." Ridley sighed and gained another point.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?" Momoshiro shouted from the other side of the court.

"What are you talking about?" Ridley just served another ball.

"Ridley's the Complex Duchess, you won't know what she's got up her sleeves with that aura of hers, she only acts if she needs too and even if it looks like she's not doing anything, she is, that's the Complex Duchess." Pamela chuckled.

"UWAAAH" Momoshiro did a jack knife.

"I apologize Momoshiro-kun." Ridley finished it by volleying it to the other side of the court.

"Game Ridley, six games to four!"

* * *

Court 3

"Why is she still not tired?" Shishido grumbled.

"The Vigorous Estelle won't settle for losing because of getting tired, she only will if the opponent is stronger then her." Kelly stated, now back at the bleachers.

"But there's one problem Kelly." Allison glared at Shishido.

"That boy is stronger then Ashleigh." Angelina scowled at him though.

"What?" Casey gasped.

"He is, Shishido Ryou is a dash specialist, and he hasn't been dashing much now has he." Allison looked at Casey and Kelly.

"He's going easy on our older sister and Ashleigh is to naïve to notice." Angelina sighed.

"WHAT!"

"Their right Kelly, he's speeding up now." Casey looked away while Kelly looked worried.

"Game Shishido four games all!"

"W-What the?" Ashleigh stammered.

"Geki Dasa." Shishido smirked.

* * *

Court 4

"Puri."

"Game Niou five games to four."

"Very nice trick in changing your appearance to alter my data." Fu Chen smirked.

"It's not like you're making it easy." Niou scoffed.

"I am the Chief of Data." Fu Chen smiled.

"Yes, no matter who I change into you know everything about them in ONE game." Niou tsked.

"Well, let's continue." Fu Chen got ready to serve.

* * *

Court 3

"That was a nice game Shishido-san." Ashleigh shook hands with him, Shishido won, six games to four.

"You're not even panting." Shishido exclaimed.

"Oh, I am the Vigorous Estelle, even if I lose it's not because I'm tired, that never happened." Ashleigh giggled and went over to the bleachers.

"What?"

* * *

Court 4

"FU CHEN!" Tatiana shouted.

"O-Owie." Fu Chen mumbled.

"What did you do?" Hyi Jeong asked, getting to her.

"I slammed my racket to hard and ended up scratching my knee." Fu Chen explained, wincing when Hyi Jeong applied a little more ointment.

"O-Oi, are you okay?" Niou asked flabbergasted.

"Ah, I'm okay Niou-san." Although Fu Chen's voice had some doubt in it.

"Winner Niou by default." Tatiana announced, looking sternly at Fu Chen who just nodded.

"Sorry Niou-kun." Fu Chen bowed once Hyi Jeong helped her up, all of the second years and Vanessa and Pamela were there with her.

"It's okay, but I do want a rematch next time." Niou smirked and said "Puri."

"Count on that." Fu Chen agreed and was then helped to the bleachers.

* * *

"Momo, Kaido, next time don't get too aggravated." Tezuka reprimanded.

"Hai, Buchou." The two second years bowed and proceeded to sit down.

"Niou, very good job in altering data tennis, I think you asked for a rematch right?" Yukimura asked.

"Puri." Niou smirked and that meant yes.

"Shishido, that girl didn't look the list bit tired." Atobe stated.

"She said she never lost a match because of being tired." Shishido was still trying to process that himself.

"I guess her captain will have to polish that." Atobe dismissed him afterwards.

"Geki Dasa."

* * *

"Fu Chen what was that?" Lorraine scolded.

"Ah, sorry."

"Fu Chen, I think next time you'll be a lot more careful." Ridley stated.

"Of course, I am the Chief of Data." And they all laughed.

"Not like Ridley." Lorraine taunted.

"What did you say?" Ridley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said if it was you, you would've done the same thing." Lorraine continued.

"As if you wouldn't have." Ridley retorted but not impolitely.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FERAL!"

"WHO YOU CALLING FERAL DINOGIRL!" spoke too soon.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

"I thought she was supposed to be calm and graceful and all lady-like?" Kikumaru stated, shocked.

"She is, but when she clashes with Lorraine, she's not." Tatiana giggled.

"Oh whatever." Ridley waved her off and proceeded to drink water.

"You little…" Lorraine growled but Pamela bonked her in the head.

"You two just finished your matches, you can fight later." Pamela glared.

"Fine." Lorraine snagged her water and sat on one of the chairs.

"T-That's something you don't see everyday." Mukahi stammered.

"It's pretty normal." Yumika smiled.

"ALL RIGHT NEXT MATCHES!" Vanessa bellowed.

"Yumika, Yun Hye, Hinata, Hyi Jeong, you're up." Tatiana called.

"H-Hai." Hinata stuttered, Hyi Jeong was as solid as an iceberg.

"BRING IT ON!" Yumika jumped of and landed on one of the poles of the net on one of the courts.

"Hmm, what she said." Yun Hye jumped from step to step but still looked a little too lenient.

"Okay, Court one is Hinata against Mukahi Gakuto, Court two is Hyi Jeong against Marui Bunata, Court three is Yumika against Kirihara Akaya and Yun Hye against Hiyoshi Wakashi." Pamela announced.

"I'll be umpire for Yumika's." Megan went off while Mia was already umpiring for Yun Hye's.

"Fine, fine, Geki Dasa Daze." Atobe forced Shishido to be umpire.

"Puri, I get it Yukimura." Niou sighed.

* * *

Court 1

"One set match, Harada to serve!"

"This'll be easy." Mukahi smirked, but then his smirk vanished when Hinata made a service ace.

"F-fifteen to love." Shishido was also gaping.

"H-How?"

* * *

Court 2

"One set match, Han to serve!" Niou announced.

"Hmm, watcha you gonna do." Marui was blowing his gum while Hyi Jeong still looked indifferent.

* * *

Court 3

"One set match, Yumika to serve!" Megan started.

"Let's go Kirihara-kun!" Yumika smiled at him.

"Hai." Kirihara answered.

* * *

Court 4

"One set match, Yun Hye to serve!" Mia declared.

"Gekokujo." Hiyoshi muttered.

"I don't think so." Yun Hye just ushered him to the baseline.

* * *

"Now we're going to see the Valiant Acro Dancer, Impulsive Break Dancer, Ace of Spades and the Ominous Iceberg play." Tatiana commented.

"You think they'll go all out?" Pamela smirked.

"What do you think?" Vanessa smirked.

* * *

So those are the next for, I hope I did okay with their play styles. . .

Sorry for any grammatical errors, or typos. . .

Please Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis**

Thanks to those who reviewed my story!

* * *

"Now we're going to see the Valiant Acro Dancer, Impulsive Break Dancer, Ace of Spades and the Ominous Iceberg play." Tatiana commented.

"You think they'll go all out?" Pamela smirked.

"What do you think?" Vanessa smirked.

* * *

Court 1

"Game Hinata, two games to one!"

"How can such a girl do that?" Oshitari wondered.

"Nearly every single on her shots are aces." Shishido gaped.

"Moonsault." Hiyoshi muttered when Mukahi flipped.

"Return this!" Mukahi shouted, Hinata did return it, another ace.

"WHAT!"

"Hinata is the Ace of Spades because she makes the most aces then anyone on our team, and it's not just because of power." Ashleigh had a big smile on her face.

"Hinata may be incredibly shy and soft-spoken, but not on the courts." Allison and Angelina smirked.

"Naturally." Fu Chen nodded.

* * *

Court 2

"A-Ah." Marui's gum fell out of his mouth.

Hyi Jeong was on the other side of the court, stoic, cold, and her eyes showed nothing.

"Hyi Jeong is the Ominous Iceberg on the courts, once one is in her world of oblivion." Allison started.

"There is only one way to escape." Angelina continued.

"And it's never going to be easy, once her opponent is frozen because of that, the chances of winning are extremely low" Fu Chen finished.

* * *

Court 3

Yumika did a bridge with one hand and hit the ball, and then she did a one-handed hand stand and jumped neat the net and jumped really, really high and smashed. All in all, she was doing all these stunts, like jumping from the wall at the back then hitting a jack knife like shot, landed but almost lost her footing, then she did somersault and dived all the way done and landing on her hands because her racket flew out of her hands when she earned the point. She did a lot of stunts that nobody should try at home.

"How is she that flexible and so much of a daredevil!" Kirihara exclaimed while hitting back ball after ball, already in bloodshot mode.

"Yumika is such a daredevil, she doesn't think of the consequences because once her mind is set, she will do anything to win." Tatiana stated.

"But this is just the beginning with the Second Year Ace of Rikkai, the devil Akaya mode hasn't been shown yet." Fu Chen said.

"Yumika is the dareDEVIL." Lorraine snickered.

"Really." Ridley muttered, sighing and shaking her head.

* * *

Court 4

Yun Hye just did a headspin and hit a ball back, and then she did a sweep drop after Hiyoshi returned the ball, and then a finishing freeze when Hiyoshi didn't get to return it back.

"You're dancing." Hiyoshi deadpanned.

"Yes I am." Yun Hye said still looking casual after all those dance moves.

"Yun Hye is like Ridley in the way you won't know what she's got up her sleeve, but she's not like Ridley because she is wild with all those moves, you can actually see that she's exerting effort in hitting the balls, but she is much more unpredictable then you Ridley." Sheila stated.

"Of course she is, she will suddenly appear out of nowhere and defies all possible data." Ridley affirmed.

"She is the hardest person to play with in data tennis." Fu Chen and Tatiana nodded.

"Hiyoshi kid hasn't used his move yet." Juliet noticed.

"We'll have to wait and see." Vanessa said.

* * *

Court 1

"Game Mukahi, five games all!"

"He made a comeback!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"Hinata's getting tired, that's her biggest weakness, her stamina is the lower then Mukahi-san's, we really need to work on that." Fu Chen muttered.

"I thought the last time they had the same level of stamina." Allison muttered.

"His stamina increased by 25% more then Hinata's." Fu Chen exclaimed.

All of a sudden Hinata stood still as she was about to serve and held her racket tighter, way tighter.

"No way." Angelina's eyes went wide.

"Ace of Clubs." Allison uttered.

"The first of the Service Aces." Ashleigh looked at Hinata.

"Ace of CLUBS!" Hinata put emphasis on capitalized word.

The ball went straight for Mukahi who didn't know how to react and ended up letting his racket fly.

"1-15 to love."

"Itai." Mukahi muttered, holding his wrist.

"Mukahi-senpai!"

"Mukahi!"

"Gakuto!"

Various Hyotei regulars exclaimed.

"I don't think we should let him play anymore." Jirou suggested, and all of them agreed, Mukahi also didn't want to play anymore since he was afraid of injuring his wrist with another serve like that.

"We forfeit!"

"Game won by Hinata by default!" Shishido declared.

* * *

Court 2

"Game Han, four games to five!" Niou announced.

"I still can't believe Hyi Jeong took this long to fully activate it." Fu Chen muttered, looking over.

"Yes but we all know Hyi Jeong is like that." Ashleigh laughed.

"That Marui guy is losing stamina though." Allison observed.

"Agreed, he's sweating really fast." Angelina said.

"Hyi Jeong is starting to lose her footing." Allison's eyes widened a bit.

"That's her weakness, balance, and with her needing to do split-steps that long, this could be a problem." Fu Chen explained.

"But that Marui guy looks like he's going to faint soon." Ashleigh stated.

"Ah." Hyi Jeong's eyes widened when she tripped and the ball went straight for Marui's eye.

"Itai!" Marui exclaimed as he fell down.

"Marui-senpai!"

"Marui!"

"I don't think you should play anymore." Yanagi sighed.

"My eye hurts." Marui grumbled.

"Mianhe." Hyi Jeong bowed and went off.

"That was sorry in Korean." Of course Yanagi knew.

"We forfeit." Yukimura told Niou.

"Game won by Hyi Jeong, default!"

* * *

Court 3

"KYAHAHAHA!" Kirihara was laughing like a maniac.

"Devil Akaya." Megan muttered.

Yumika was able to avoid all of his fatal hits because of her flexibility so, so far she was okay.

"KEHEHEHE!"

"UWAH!" Yumika shouted as she returned another ball while bending her body like the letter C, front in front.

"Game Yumika six games all!" Megan declared.

"That was a good game." Yumika smiled at Akaya.

"You're flexible, can you teach me how?" Akaya started jumping, already not in Devil Mode while Yumika chuckled.

* * *

Court 4

"Gekokujo." Hiyoshi muttered.

Yun Hye was doing well in returning his shots since with her break dancing skills, she was doing fine.

"Game Yun Hye six games all!" Mia announced.

"I can't believe you hid that for so long." Yun Hye said.

"Gekokujo, next time I'll beat you." Hiyoshi stated.

"Till then we shall see." Yun Hye said, her racket now in between her right arm and torso and her hands in her pockets.

* * *

"Mukahi next time dodge immediately, Hiyoshi next time do not underestimate your opponent." Atobe advised.

"Hai Buchou!"

"Marui your eye will be fine and next time duck, Akaya next time do not get intimidated." Yukimura informed.

"Hai Buchou!"

"Mukahi-senpai, your wrist will be fine." Ohtori said.

"Sankyuu Ohtori." Mukahi sighed in relief.

"I think your eye will be fine now." Yagyuu said after he finished with the bandage.

"Thanks Yagyuu." Marui sighed and slumped on his seat.

* * *

"All right, Casey, Kelly, Ally, Angie, you're up!" Ashleigh cheered when she saw Vanessa's set list.

"Against?" Kelly asked, all four girls chuckling at Ashleigh.

"Casey is against some guy named Fuji Shuusuke, Kelly against some guy named Kikumaru Eiji, Ally against Sanada Genichirou and Angie against Oshitari Yuushi." Ashleigh informed with uncertainty.

"Okay…" the four girls drawled, forgetting who the said four were.

"Hoi hoi, my turn nya!" Kikumaru cheered.

"Saa… let's have a good match." Fuji said.

Oshitari smirked and Sanada was as blank as ever.

"Ah, now I remember." The four girls chorused looking at Fu Chen's data.

"Go." Fu Chen sighed.

"Okay, okay." The four girls sighed.

"I think I'll go umpire for Ally's match." Hyi Jeong said.

"I'll go with Angie then." Hinata volunteered.

"I'll go for Kelly." Juliet said.

"Casey." Sheila then went on.

* * *

Court 1

"One set match, Casey to serve!"

"Let's have a nice game." Fuji smiled at Casey.

"Okay." Casey smiled back.

* * *

Court 2

"One set match, Kelly to serve!"

"Hoi, hoi, nya!" Kikumaru cheered.

"Hello to you too." Kelly smiled.

* * *

Court 3

"One set match, Allison to serve!"

The two only went to respective side of the courts.

* * *

Court 4

….same thing…

* * *

"The Eagle Eyes, Speed Whiz, Tactical Wizard and Callous Sealer are up next." Tatiana uttered.

"Two of them have never given it their all." Vanessa added.

"Those two just happen to be…" Pamela started.

"Allison and Angelina." Ashleigh finished looking at her younger sisters.

* * *

Sorry it's later than usual but I had a ton of homework to do so I'm probably going to update only on weekends, and if I have free time, Wednesday.

Well those are the next line-ups and I hope you found their styles interesting.

I hope I'm not making these into a mary-sue story, it's just that I want their skills to be somewhat on the same-level, so if I go overboard, please tell me! :D Thank you!

Please Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer Applies. . . . .

Thank you for the reviews!

This is going to be a short chapter because I decided for two of them not to give it their all yet, and I changed Megan, Mia, Juliet and Sheila's titles.

* * *

"The Eagle Eyes, the Speed Whiz, the Tactical Wizard and the Callous Sealer are up next." Tatiana uttered.

"Two of them have never given it their all." Vanessa added.

"Those two just happen to be…" Pamela started.

"Allison and Angelina." Ashleigh finished looking at her younger sisters.

* * *

Court 1

"HIGUMA OTOSHI!" Everyone thought Fuji had it, but Casey isn't the Speed Whiz for nothing, the fastest player on the team, better than Mia who doesn't exactly uses speed but rather makes the ball not returnable or make it go slower which enables her to reach it earlier, and not like Yun Hye who appears out of nowhere with her unique style of tennis. Casey's style is more of a Dash Specialist like Shishido Ryou and the Naniwa Speed Star, Oshitari Kenya, she can go so fast sometimes she camouflages with her surroundings or make it seem like she's just an illusion like Kikumaru's Seal Step. Casey appeared right at the baseline, a gust of wind was felt by those nearby, and she returned it, letting it bounce on the net and landed on Fuji's side of the court. It is because of this speed she beat the two aforementioned girls, but of course she had some difficulty.

"Game Casey, three games to four!" Sheila announced.

"You're fast." Fuji commented, his blue eyes now showing.

"And you're the genius Fuji Shuusuke, why don't you show me the rest of your counters?" Casey asked.

"Hmm, that can be arranged." Fuji smiled his usual smile.

* * *

Court 2

"Hoi, Hoi!" Kikumaru cheered, Kelly returned it right at the baseline. The Eagle Eyes has the most pinpoint accuracy of all of the girls, she can hit one hundred out of a hundred bulls-eyes and immediately sees the opponents habits on the courts and uses them to her advantage. Her perfect accuracy allows her to never be fooled by any kind of ball tricks. This skill is what led her to defeat most of her seniors in Sekiei.

"Game Kelly, four games all!"

"Hoi, hoi, you're good nya!"

"Ah, thank you."

* * *

Court 3

"The Tactical Wizard." All of the third year girls and the second year girls who weren't playing uttered.

"Is this why you paired her with Sanada Genichirou?" Pamela asked Vanessa.

"I didn't, Tatiana did." Vanessa corrected.

"Before you ask why I paired Oshitari Yuushi up with Angelina, it's because he can close his heart, I want to see how she deals with him." Tatiana continued.

"Oh, she just countered the forest thing." Megan smirked.

"I want to see her counter lightning." Mia commented.

"We shall wait and see." Ridley stated.

* * *

Court 4

"Looks like the Callous Sealer just sealed two of his long-named moves." Yumika remarked.

"As ruthless as ever, amazing how she is kinder than Allison off courts." Yun Hye stated.

"So you allowed Allison to decide for all matches, except for Ashleigh's, Angelina's and herself?" Pamela asked Tatiana.

"Of course, and judging from the previous match-ups, she wants to save the better ones for later." Tatiana said.

"Why is it that I have this nagging feeling these four girls are going to lose?" Mia muttered.

"What!"

* * *

Court 1

"Fifth Counter."

"YAH!" Casey shouted, but the ball didn't reach the other side.

"Game Fuji, five games to four!"

"What the hell?" Casey grumbled in aggravation.

"Saa…" Fuji smiled.

"She countered the first four counters, why can't she counter this one?" Ashleigh whimpered.

"The Tensai Fuji Shuusuke surpasses even us three Ashleigh." Tatiana explained, referring to herself, Vanessa and Pamela.

"What?" Ashleigh's eyes widened.

* * *

Court 2

"Game Kikumaru, five games to four!" Sheila announced.

"T-Two Kikumaru-san's?" Ashleigh stammered.

"The singles turned doubles." Pamela said.

"Kelly can see his every move though, but it's hard to focus on two people." Vanessa stated.

* * *

Court 3

"Game Sanada, seven games to five!" and that was it.

"A-Ally lost." Ashleigh stammered.

"Looks like the Rai was a little to much." Tatiana sighed.

"No, she should've been able to counter that." Fu Chen stated.

"But then why?"

"Because Allison only becomes the true Tactical Wizard when it matters, if it doesn't matter, she won't give it her all at all." Fu Chen sighed.

"This match is simply a practice match, she won't show her true self to something like this, the only person I know she will be able to play a match with and if it would actually be important is Sanada Genichirou, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seiichi, Tatiana, Pamela, Angelina, Echizen Ryoma and me." Vanessa said.

"Like ranking matches." Tatiana continued.

"The nationals." Pamela nodded.

"And if there's something or someone on the line." Ashleigh finished.

"Exactly." Fu Chen nodded.

* * *

Court 4

"Angie lost too…" Ashleigh muttered.

"She's like Allison, Ashleigh you know your sisters are like this." Vanessa reassured.

"Still, they could give it their all at least once." Ashleigh sighed.

"Did they ever?" Tatiana asked.

"Once, against each other." Ashleigh answered.

"Hmm, when?" Pamela asked.

"Back in London." Ashleigh sighed and made them promise not to tell anyone, which they agreed too.

"Maybe we'll see their true selves soon." Tatiana commented.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Court 1

"Hoshi Hanabi." Fuji muttered, surprisingly, Casey returned the fifth counter, which resulted to Fuji having to use his final counter to win the last match, but Casey was able tor each the ball, but it hit the net.

"Game Fuji, seven games to five."

"T-That was good." Casey panted.

"You're not bad yourself." Fuji smiled.

"Thanks." Casey smiled.

* * *

Court 2

"Right at the baseline!" Lorraine cheered as Kelly's ball did indeed land at the baseline.

"Game Kelly, six games all!"

"You're good nya." Kikumaru congratulated.

"Thank you." Kelly smiled.

"Focusing on two people when you're alone is hard, normally Kelly would have had a very hard time, her accuracy has improved." Fu Chen commented.

"Of course." Tatiana smiled.

* * *

"Genichirou, you understand that she didn't give it her all." Yukimura stated.

"From the looks of it, yes." Sanada nodded.

"Well, maybe next time she will." Yukimura smiled.

"Yuushi, that girl didn't give it her all." Atobe merely informed.

"I know, looks like she and her sister are alike, I want to see how they are if they are serious." Oshitari commented.

"If they are this good when not serious, I can't wait to see when they are." Atobe smirked.

"Hoi, hoi Fujiko that was awesome nya!" Kikumaru cheered, jumping on his best friend on the way back to the other Seigaku regulars.

"Fuji-senpai congratulations, Eiji-senpai, you too!" Momo congratulated.

"Sankyuu Momo!" Eiji thanked while Fuji smiled.

"Fuji, Kikumaru, those two girls…" Oishi started.

"Yeah, their good nya, that Kelly girl has perfect accuracy, better then yours Oishi." Kikumaru stated.

"That Casey girl is incredibly fast, to boost with her way of playing, as if soccer was involved." Fuji said.

"This girl's team is very versatile, they take the phrase, the more the merrier into something more." Tezuka stated.

* * *

"NEXT MATCHES ARE…" Ashleigh started.

"Vanessa against Tezuka, Tatiana against Yukimura and Pamela against Atobe!" Megan announced.

"Since the girls have been umpiring for a while now, it's the guys turn." Mia added.

"Yuushi/Genichirou/Fuji." The three captains deadpanned.

"Hai."

"Let the games begin." Lorraine smirked.

* * *

No titles yet, that comes in the next chapter, sorry for how short it is and Rima will be appearing way later in the story, once I explain the past and how the girls are (at least most of them) then she comes in:D. I know it's not a very good chapter, but I'll make up for that! :D

I hope you find Casey's and Kelly's style to your expectations.

Please Review!"


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer applies

Thank you for all the reviews!

Lone Panda: Yeah I have :D!

* * *

"Let the games begin." Lorraine smirked.

Court 1

"One set match, Liu to serve!"

"Don't go easy on me Tezuka-san." Vanessa warned.

"Hn."

"Well, whatever." Vanessa served, she shouted "Guillotine".

"1-15-love." Fuji had his eyes opened.

"One shouldn't underestimate Vanessa, the Charismatic Tycoon." Ridley muttered.

* * *

Court 2

"Yukimura, one game to love!"

"Hmm, the child of god lives up to his name." Tatiana smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself." Yukimura smiled.

"Well, you can't use the yips on me." Tatiana smiled.

"We'll see." Yukimura stated.

"Well, Tatiana is the Lithe Maven." Juliet shuddered.

* * *

Court 3

"Game Martinez, one game to two!"

"What's wrong king, just because you're Hametsue no Rondo won't work on me you're backing down?" Pamela taunted.

"Ah, Ore-sama never backs down." Atobe said haughtily.

"Well, let me tell you one thing, you're not the only one who has insight." Pamela smiled and hit a jack knife.

"Don't underestimate ore-sama." Atobe then unleashed Koori no Saeki.

"Not like you should underestimate the Rigid Slayer either." Megan smirked.

* * *

Court 1

"Tezuka zone!" various people exclaimed, although that was a couple of minutes ago.

"Not good enough!" Vanessa grunted and effectively countered the Tezuka zone, but Tezuka hit the ball back even though and got the point.

"Game Tezuka, four games to three!"

"Well you're Tezuka zone has just been countered." Vanessa stated.

"You're good." Tezuka affirmed.

"Why thank you." Once again Vanessa served Guillotine.

"This is the last game Vanessa can use that serve." Lorraine sighed.

"She can't overdue it just months before the selections." Ridley muttered.

* * *

Court 2

"Game Yukimura, six games to five!"

"Yips still won't work." Tatiana smiled, and then she shouted "Shooting Star." when Yukimura hit the ball back and it was a lob.

"Von Herzon, 15-love!"

"The Shooting Star, although not as strong as Lorraine's smashes or Pamela's power shots, it has a certain spin that makes it curve on the ground completely evading the opponent's racket." Fu Chen explained.

"Tatiana researched well in a matter of minutes, she used the move Yukimura-san won't be able to return easily and took advantage of it." Ridley muttered.

"The spontaneous kind of data tennis." Lorraine uttered.

"S-Sugee." Kirihara stammered.

* * *

Court 3

"Pamela wants to be an architect in the future, she can notice the tiniest of details, although not as accurate as Kelly, but Pamela is stronger." Yumika said.

"Well, this is why this Atobe guy is having a hard time, Pamela may not be able to return it in the definite weak spot, but she can make the opponent extra tired and then crush him or her with her power shots." Yun Hye stated.

"But it looks like Pamela was a little too late in acting it out." Sheila chuckled.

"Game Atobe, seven games to five!"

"Well, that was a good game." Pamela shook hands with him.

"Ore same bigi ni yoi na!" Atobe smirked.

"Whatever!" Pamela exclaimed but laughed.

* * *

Court 1

"Game Tezuka, six games to four!"

"That was a nice game." Vanessa smiled and shook hands with him.

"Thank you." Tezuka bowed.

In the end, Tezuka was able to counter Guillotine, but Vanessa was still able to win one game when she kept on countering Tezuka's Zero Shiki drop-shot serve, everyone was shocked since only people with a high level of skill can return something like that. But Tezuka won because he used Kaipatsu no Kiwami and Vanessa although was able to return some, lost in the end, but it was a fair fight.

* * *

Court 2

"Game Yukimura, seven games to five!"

"Well, now I know the yips aren't the only reason why you win." Tatiana smiled.

"Of course." Yukimura smiled back.

Tatiana lost because Yukimura figured the tricks of the shooting star and countered it successfully, and Tatiana was already exhausted from countering Yukimura's attacks to prevent the yips, so she wasn't able to show anymore of her valued techniques.

* * *

"You all want to spend the night in my house?" Tatiana asked the girls, they were all in the locker room, fully dressed in casual clothes.

"Hmm, sure, I'm pretty sure my grandmother wouldn't mind." Yumika nodded.

"Same with my grandaunt." Yun Hye smiled.

"Hmm, big sis says yes." Vanessa answered while Pamela was already staying over anyways.

"We're all set!" the three sisters exclaimed.

"My butler says he will send some clothes." Fu Chen stated.

"Aunt says okay." Casey smiled.

"Mine too." Kelly nods.

"My cousin says I can go." Hinata says.

"My step bro says I can too." Hyi Jeong agrees.

"I'm in." Megan said.

"I can go." Mia answers.

"I have no lessons for today so, why not." Ridley confirms.

"It's Saturday tomorrow anyways." Lorraine shrugs and that means everyone's in.

"Okay, I'll call ahead and tell the maids to prepare the beds." Tatiana cheered.

"Casey!" someone calls.

"Oh, Fu Chen explain please!" Casey pleads and runs off.

"Fu Chen?" Vanessa asks.

"Ohtori Choutarou, Casey's cousin, his mother is Australian and father Japanese, speaking of which, Kelly your cousin Yagyuu Hiroshi should be calling you by now, his mother is American and father Japanese before any of you ask, yes Ohtori-san's mother and Yagyuu-san's mother is related to Casey and Kelly, respectively." Fu Chen explains as Kelly too runs off.

"REALLY!" most of the girls exclaim.

"Mhmm, I just explained to Chouta, and Kelly to her cousin, we can go now." Casey motions. All the girls chuckle and follow Tatiana to her rather, huge car.

* * *

"Choutarou, that girl was your cousin?" Shishido ask, incredulously.

"H-Hai." Choutarou scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeahgyuu~" Niou stated.

"Yes she is." Yagyuu still as gentlemanly as ever, said.

"Yo!" five girls called over.

"Eh, senpai-tachi?" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Why don't you come with us to stay over at Tatiana's?" Megan asked.

"Hah, are you sure nya?" Eiji asked.

"Well, all of us are pretty sure the weekends will be hell for all of you." Mia chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because there are over 2, 500 girls in Sekiei middle school alone, including us." Juliet started.

"And unless you want girls bombarding your dorm rooms since there are also over 2, 500 students in Sekiei high school and over 2, 200 in elementary school also over 2, 200 in Sekiei university…" Sheila drawled.

"Okay!" the boys agreed, some nodded while the others smiled.

"Okay then." Tatiana smiled.

* * *

When they arrived there, most of the guys were staring in awe of her estate, it was a mansion, a seriously gigantic one and the inside made the outside looking small.

"Okay." Tatiana started when the guys regained there composure. "We'll be staying at the entertainment room first, it's basically full off indoor activities like billiards, bowling, poker, video games, big movie screen, games, even chess." Tatiana continued.

"When's dinner?" Lorraine asked.

"Hmm, 7: 30 sharp, food will be poultry." Tatiana read from the menu a maid gave her.

"Chef Dudley's roasted chicken, turkey, duck and goose." Fu Chen guessed.

"That and…" Tatiana encouraged.

"Served with mashed potatoes, fried rice, spinach soup, with fresh fruit juice right from your orchards." Fu Chen continued.

"Exactly, you're getting better and better." Tatiana complimented.

"Thank you." Fu Chen bowed. Then they reached the entertainment room.

"Niou-kun." Megan whispered.

"Puri." Niou stated.

"What do you say we play a trick on them?" Megan smirked.

"Heh, finally someone who agrees with me." Niou smirked back.

"All right, follow my lead." Megan then looked at Tatiana.

"Tatiana, Niou and I are going to play a game of Megan style chess." Megan told Tatiana.

"Don't scar him with your playing." Tatiana warned.

"I won't, I won't." Megan waved off as she and Niou went to the chess room.

"Chances of the two tricksters planning something, one-hundred percent." Inui said.

"They are going to plan something." Yanagi said at the same time.

"It's definitely Megan who planned all this." Fu Chen chorused.

All of them just stared at them while the three data players waved it off by writing more data and in Fu Chen's case, typing rapidly on her laptop.

"Well, I think I will be going to the library." Ridley said.

"Hmm, may I come along?" Yagyuu asked.

"Of course Yagyuu-san." Then they both went to the library.

"Tatiana, mind if I go to the band room?" Sheila asked while looking over at her tablet pc.

"Oh, writing a new song for band club?" Tatiana asked.

"Well being the lead guitarist and song writer is kind of busy." Sheila smiled and continued on with her tablet pc.

"Well sure, but I think Shishido-san is also in band club." Tatiana said.

"Oh, the new lead bass guitarist." Sheila noted.

"A-Ah." Shishido nodded.

"Well, come with me, I think I can cover you the rules at the same time." Sheila said, still looking at her tablet pc.

"Hai." Shishido then went along with her.

"Tatiana, can I go to the orchestra room?" Allison asked.

"Violin?" Tatiana asked.

"Mhmm." Allison answered.

"Hey, Chouta plays the violin too!" Casey exclaimed.

"Eh, what's up?" Ohtori asked when he heard his cousin saying his name.

"Oh, Ally is thinking of going to the orchestra room to play the violin." Casey filled in.

"You want to come along? I want to hear if you're good." Allison asked with a small smile.

"Okay." Ohtori nodded and went along with Allison, Ohtori being too tall for his own good almost bumping his head at the top of the entrance and laughing sheepishly while Allison laughed lightly.

"I'm going to the greenhouse, is that okay?" Angelina asked Tatiana.

"Oh, I have new flowers and herbs there." Tatiana stated.

"Oh cool!" Angelina cheered.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Yukimura asked.

"Hmm, oh sure!" Angelina smiled and led the way.

"Tatiana, do you mind if I go play on the car racing game?" Casey asked.

"Of course not." Tatiana smiled.

"Oh cool, can I come?" Momo asked with excitement.

"Sure, it's more fun if there are two people." Casey answered, showing him the way.

"Awesome!" Momo cheered.

"Tatiana, can I go to the archery practice room?" Kelly asked.

"Of course." Tatiana ushered.

"Mind if I come along?" Sanada asked out of the blue.

"Hmm, you do archery?" Kelly asked.

"That and Kendo." Sanada nodded.

"Oh, you're the applicant with the high standards!" Kelly exclaimed with a smile.

"Ah." Sanada nodded.

"Okay then, come with me." Kelly ushered.

They all pretty soon went of around the entertainment room and Tatiana and Tezuka started chatting.

"Haven't seen you since Munich." Tatiana laughed.

"Well, I didn't know you'd be in Japan." Tezuka patted her head.

"Well, I thought I'd be going to Berlin to study then back to Munich to study again but my father sent me to Sekiei." Tatiana explained.

"Well, at least we get to see each other again." Tezuka nodded.

"Of course, you are the person who wrote on the local paper of the rehabilitation center about my abilities and me vise versa." Tatiana blushed slightly.

"Ah." Tezuka coughed a little and they continued chatting.

Back with the tricksters

"You seriously did that!" Megan exclaimed laughing when Niou told her about a trick he did to Kirihara.

"You should've seen the kids face!" Niou continued snickering.

"Now that we can add to our trick." Megan smirked and moved the bishop.

"I'll say." Niou agreed moving the king.

Now to the well-mannered ones

"I'll say Nicholas Sparks." Ridley commented.

"Yes, his books are definitely superior." Yagyuu agreed.

Then to the band players

"No wonder you're the new lead bass guitarist." Sheila complimented.

"I'm not surprised you're lead guitarist." Shishido chuckled.

"Well, my father is a music producer." Sheila stated.

Now to the violinist

"That was awesome Ohtori-kun." Allison commented.

"Ah, thank you." Ohtori bowed.

Then to the greenhouse

"How do you know all these?" Angelina asked Yukimura.

"I like plants." Yukimura answered with his usual smile.

Then we have the racing ones

"Hah, beat that!" Casey exclaimed when she went ahead Momo.

"We'll see!" and Momo sped up faster.

The Archers

"You never miss a target." Sanada noticed.

"It's not like you do." Kelly commented back.

"Hn."

After a while they all went back to the main entertainment room, the ones who went off earlier laughing and chatting with each other, save Sanada and Yagyuu who would talk but would not laugh, maybe pat the head of the girls, but that's all, all in all, they were like siblings all of a sudden, save Tatiana and Tezuka who knew each other way before.

"Hmm, I have a question." Kikumaru started.

"Shoot." Lorraine answered.

"If the school is full of foreigners and locals, then you girls are…" Kikumaru drawled.

"Oh, I'm German." Tatiana answered.

"Spanish." Pamela said.

"Taiwanese." Vanessa shrugged.

"English, Scottish and Irish." The three sisters answered.

"French." Juliet smiled.

"Italian." Sheila uttered, once again looking at her pc.

"American." Kelly and Lorraine answered.

"Australian." Casey and Ridley stated.

"Chinese." Fu Chen answered.

"Canadian/New Zealander" Megan and Mia chorused, respectively.

"Japanese/Korean." The remaining four simultaneously said.

The boys' answers were a mix of Ohs and I see and cool.

"I guess we should all eat dinner." Tatiana said.

"Yeah."

* * *

I hope that was okay. . . . .

Note that only one of the ones I paired up here will be together (I'm pretty sure you can guess which one), so don't expect romance from the others :D

Please Review!


End file.
